When Old Ties, Ties Together
by AfroPony53
Summary: Chell realizes that the surface is wasteland and can on longer survive on the surface. She goes back to her former enemy for help. But things start to develop. . .
1. Chapter 1

**This will have same sex pairing, blood, language, death, etc. you have been warned and enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 1: Back To Square One**

Chell inhaled deeply as she stood before the metal shed; a gateway to the hell hole she so desperately wanted out. This would have been the last place she would ever thought to return to, heck, she thought she would die in some wasteland first before coming back here. Part of her wanted leave the site immediately and possibly considered death as a option. She knew that she was to stubborn to accept death's false loving embrace, Chell finally forced one of her arms away from her side as she pulled open at the loose, metal thin door of the shed. Stepping inside to face another door, this one being a thousand times thicker with huge metal locks visible.

A small intercom with a small camera popped out of a small hole on the upper left corner of the heavy door. "Oh...it's you." A voice that Chell could never mistaken for someone else, it sent chills down her spine as she slowly looked up at the small device, already regretting to ever step her foot inside the shed.

"If you haven't gotten the memo from before, I meant it when I said 'NOT' for you to come back." GLaDOS said with a monotone voice with a hint of both annoyance and amusement.

Chell frowned, looking back over her shoulder. _'Maybe death wouldn't be so bad... '_ She thought to herself.

"So, you can turn back around and prance around like a wild animal in a far away forest. You finally have your freedom. That's what you wanted right?" GLaDOS said, unsure what to make of this in all honesty; was it not the freedom the human wanted so bad that literally destroyed half of her facility, allowed a complete moron to take hold of her body, and she, being forced into a medium-large sized potato enough? Chell was granted her freedom, what more could this lunatic want?

Chell looked back at up at the device, shaking her head. There was definitely no forest, not much animals as she could recognize, and no living humans as far as she went. It was literally a wasteland, she had to survive off roaches and abnormally large rodents during her search. Even those were scarce to find. As far as she could tell, the planet just turned into a huge grassland with decaying memories of human civilizations.

"No?" The supercomputer was almost surprised at that response. "I knew the conditions outside were pretty terrible, but I didn't think it would be that bad." She paused as the former test subject sent a glare towards the camera. "But even so, you wanted leave, you destroyed half my facility, you were the reason why I got put into a potato!"

Chell raised a brow. _'Well if didn't try to kill me for the one millionth time, that wouldn't have happen to you.'_ Chell lifted her arm and pointed at the metal door, wanting access.

"Oh nononononononon. I want you gone you lunatic. You will not come back into my precious facility and use your weight to destroy it again." GLaDOS tone was stern. "What makes you think I would ever want yo-," She stopped at mid-sentence as Chell pointed at a over-torched companion cube, sitting in the back corner of the shed.

The supercomputer paused for a great deal of time, even though GLaDOS had created testing robots, they failed countless of times of satisfying her "itch". Chell was the only human she knew who manages to keep up with what she dashes out. But still. She wasn't quite sure if she really wanted to accept the offer, not because of the whole Aperture-Facility-Was-About-To-Blow-Up, but because she really didn't want to be shoved into a potato again and be pecked by horrible flying beast again. "Testing? You want to test for the exchange of access back into my facility?" She wanted clarify.

Chell gave a slow nod, waiting for the computer's response, she was desperate and she would almost do anything to have somewhat of a stable shelter, and some food. With that, the door's locks unbuckled itself from concert wall. Chell smiled as she went over to it, waiting for the door to open. "But! Under a few conditions you have to agree to do if I am going to let you in." GLaDOS said, her tone changed as if she had some evil intentions.

Chell didn't care to rethink her options, she really wanted a chance at survival, even if it meant she had to deal with psychotic supercomputer and her elaborate tests. The woman nodded again. "Good." GLaDOS simply said as the intercom popped back into the wall and the door swung open. A cylinder glass elevator ascended from the floor and the glass door slid open. The woman slowly stepped into the tight cylinder-like chamber which would give anyone with claustrophobia nightmares for weeks. When it closed, she looked out towards the small opening of the shed's thin door, seeing the wheat field for what might be the last time and be the last time she would ever visit the surface and see the beautiful blue skies.

 _'_ _Nothing out there for me anyways'_ Chell frowned deeply as the elevator descended down back into the depths of Aperture again.

 **A/N: I know this is pretty short, I will write longer chapters in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Back To Square One. Part 2**

All too familiar. It was as if she was stuck in the past, forced to reply the same scene over and over again. A huge pit formed at the bottom of her stomach as she tried her best to swallow down her anxiety, not wanting to show any signs of weakness in front of the supercomputer. The former test subject slightly leaned against the glass tube and took a couple of deep breathes to soothe her fast-beating heart. She had good reason to be wary, she knew very well that GLaDOS have a tendency of being deceitful.

Once Chell reached the very heart of Aperture, she was greeted by a massive, over-enthusiastic machine. "Welcome back to Aperture's Enrichment Center, [Test Subject Name]." GLaDOS said as the elevator came to a complete halt. "You know, I'm not surprised you managed to survive this long during your time in the surface. Considering your abnormal perseverance against my tests and the hazardness of my once broken down facility. Nevertheless, you could prove to be more useful to me then I had previously thought." She continued.

Chell simply looked at GLaDOS with a bit of confusion, not sure whether it was a compliment or some wishy-washy way to say she needed something from her. Awkward silence filled the Enrichment Center for what felt like hours. The only thing that could be heard in the room was the faint echoes of machinery activity outside of the chamber.

"Well, let's get down to the agreement." GLaDOS broke the silence as the glass door of the elevator slid open. "You will test 6 days out of the 7 day week. You will not think-no. You will not try to destroy my facility again and shoving me into a potato. You will stay away from any core that I might have missed...Finally, try not to go through the human food supply in one sitting."

The brunette rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement as she stepped outside of the elevator. "Glad we could make a reasonable agreement,[Test Subject Name]." The supercomputer said.

' _Reasonable agreement? Hard labor is what you're making me do.'_ Chell thought to herself as a huge metal arm fell from the ceiling above her; it was holding a portal gun and her shock absorbing boots in it's claws. "You'll start testing now." GLaDOS continued.

The woman grabbed the portal gun and slid her right hand inside the device, ' _Feels a little bit different from what I remembered. . .'_ Chell made a mental note as she grabbed the boots as well.

One of the paneles lifted upwards revealing another elevator, "Well, you know what to do from here." GLaDOS said, watching the human made her way towards the entrance of the lifted panel. "Oh one more thing." Chell had already stepped in the other, but much larger glass elevator and looked up at the huge talking machine. "If you die, this will be another thing added to your personal record for being a horrible person." Her voice filled with amusement as the elevator descended with an annoyed human inside.

. . . . . . . . .

After hours of testing; an exhausted test subject came up to the very last red button she had to press for the rest of the day. She held the the portal gun in one hand and the testing cube wrapped around her other arm. Chell dropped the cube on the button, earning a soft mutter from the supercomputer. "Well done." She hummed, almost to the point where it sounded like a soft moan. This certainly caught Chell's attention, she looked up at the camera but then remembered the whole testing system and its correlation with the euphoria reward system. Chell wasn't sure how long this would last, considering the fact that GLaDOS will build a tolerance towards it sooner or later. But for right now, keeping the supercomputer from going through a euphoria-withdraw and going on a murderous rampage was the least she could do.

"Guess what? I have a surprise for you. Don't worry. It's not neurotoxin, something far less great than neurotoxin." GLaDOS said with a bit of glee in her voice.

The robot's tone was completely foreign to the test subject, it made Chell become suspicious of what GLaDOS had in store. She kept her guard up, holding the portal gun tightly against her tiny frame as she slowly made her way towards the elevator again.

The elevator brought Chell into a single room, it was pitch black so it was hard for her tell the room look like. The only light source was coming from the elevator and all she could see was the polish grey floor beneath her. She cautiously stepped out and the light suddenly came on, her eyes widen as she sucked in air in shock. ' _...A_ _café?'_ She thought to herself, wasting no time in exploring the cupboards; Cans of soups and beans, bread, dried pasta, dried fruits, and even a clear jar filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Lucky for you, you came just in time. I was going to throw the human food supply down the incinerator. I had no need for it, It was beginning to collect dust but now you could rid of it for me. Your stomach is like a black hole, It sucks up everything that comes in contact, I guess the fat just makes a permanent stay on your inner frame hm?"' GLaDOS teased, earning a pout from the test subject.

Chell grabbed two cans of beans from the cupboards. "Before you go stuff yourself to death. Be wise with how much you take. I will only restock once every 2 months." With that, Chell put one of the cans back with a sad sigh.

"By the way. Access to the café is only rewarded by your testing performance. If you're good, my little test subject then you can eat. if not, you'll go hungry for the day." GLaDOS said before she realized what she had just said. Chell stood there dumbfounded, not believing what she just heard. GLaDOS claiming that she was hers? ' _Did she just-? No. I'm guessing she meant property wise, I'm suddenly property now? I guess I can't really complain. I choose to come back afterall. . . .'_ Chell sighed heavily before going back to what was more important. Feeding herself.

. . .

 _::My? Showing affection towards Chell? Never thought I'll see the day.::_

' _Test subject!' GLaDOS internally corrected her. 'She is not to be called by her name, she is just property used for science.'_

 _Caroline chuckled softly. ::I feel what you feel GLaDOS, don't try to play your games with me. That was a genuine show of affection.::_

'… _.Caroline haven't you ever heard of mocking? For a woman who is married to science, I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out, it's not rocket science, it's much more complex than that'_

 _::What type of complexity is there to this? You are literally get off-::_

' _FOR SCIENCE!' GLaDOS cut her off._

 _::Keep telling yourself that, you'll go somewhere with that::_

' _I will because my reasons are valid.'_

 _::So baking her cookies and finding food she could actually enjoy is a valid reason? She doesn't need all of that survive GLaDOS:: Caroline argued. ::It's called affection!::_

' _It's called regulations! My regulations is to keep test subjects healthy and fit….She would be useless to me if she was weak and unable to complete any of my tests.'_

 _::GLaDOS, your denial amazes me. You know full well you're becoming quite soft towards her.::_

' _...You know, I actually give praise to the morons with the way that they built you within my system. Want to know why?'_

 _::You better not mu-!::_

 _~Caroline Muted~_

Moments after, Chell had finished her meal, she found the sudden silence unsettling, not that she wanted to hear GLaDOS insult her much further but she wanted to hear a casual conversation to get rid of the solitude she felt. She wouldn't even mind if GLaDOS just went on a rant about lemons or something about her facility. "Done already?"

Chell looked over to a single camera near the elevator and gave a small nod. GLaDOS took a moment to analyze the test subject. She was planning on making her test more but she could visibly see Chell's body trembling from fatigue. As much as she wanted to prove Caroline wrong and force Chell to do a variety of things, it was not worth having her collapse from exhaustion yet. Considering the fact that the burnett took way too long in GLaDOS opinion to complete one test.

"Head to the elevator and it should lead you directly to your sleeping chambers-," GLaDOS stop in mid sentence as the woman rushed into the elevator, bringing her straight into her room.

Once she had arrived, she didn't waste no time in finding the bed and hopping on to it. She sighed in content as she allowed her body to sink into the soft bed. "No thank you? Very typical of a monster." GLaDOS voice filled the room.

' _Of course she would be connected to room, why did I not see this coming?'_ Chell thought.

"No matter. Rest. We have a lot of testing tomorrow...Oh and try not to break the bed, you did consume a large can of beans. It tends to make humans heavier than normal." GLaDOS said as Chell rolled her eyes and snuggled into the bed. Not caring if the supercomputer was still there or not. She doubt GLaDOS would watch her for the entire night or for at least eight hours anyways. Chell eventually fell into a blissful sleep, something she had not felt in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Frustration**

Weeks has passed and going through each test chamber began to drain Chell both physically and mentally. As Chell suspected, GLaDOS was beginning to go through eurphia-withdraw again. Pleasing the supercomputer never seemed enough, GLaDOS demanded for more and Chell did what she can to keep up with the computer's need for testing, she could only do so much. The hours of testing extended. She was expected to do more. Being deprived of sleep. It wasn't making the situation any easy with a frustrated GLaDOS barking in her ears of how much of a disappointment she was to her.

Chell's fed up, tired, and hungry. Never once she thought being around GLaDOS would be so stressful. Sure, dangerous and probably excitable, depending on the situation. But this was as if she was in worn out relationship, ready to come crashing down and end whatever that was or had been between them. It was simply a mutual but toxic partnership.

The test subject limped into the hallway that connected to new testing chamber. Her legs felt like jelly and her body shook from exhaustion, it seemed like she hardly got fed. Chell collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily as set the portal device gun next her on the floor. She rubbed the back of her shoulders to ease her sore flesh.

"What are you doing? Get up. We are nowhere near done. There's so much to be done and there's no time for you to just lounge around like a useless sack of potatoes. " GLaDOS said in a monotone manner, trying to conceal her frustration.

Chell rolled her eyes and ignored the Aperture queen. She continued to rub her shoulder and allowed her body to relax on the cool floor beneath her. "Interesting fact I just learned about humans. Merely taking an hour off during sleep can cause them to perform horribly, even at simple tasks. I just wanted to let you know." GLaDOS faked sounding intrigued. "You're doing a terrible job by the way." She added.

After a few more minutes, GLaDOS had enough of the test subject just sitting there and doing nothing. A huge waste of time in her opinion. "You must really not want to eat today? Is that what I am getting from you? You're defiance is pretty clear on that. Set aside from killing you, watching you go hungry is the next best thing in all honesty."

The woman glared up at the camera, sucking her teeth as she forced herself off the floor. It was not worth going hungry again. Brutal, would be the word Chell would describe the days she went without food and had to continue to test until her bones ached. She then proceed to the next testing chamber and carry on to finish the testing course.

 _::It's gone. Making her do these test will not bring it back any faster::_

' _What else am I supposed to do hm? Have you forgotten that I was made to test. If so, you may possibly be more brain damage then [Test Subject Name].' GlaDOS growled._

 _::There's one way…::_

' _If you're suggesting self decoding within my mainframe. That's self murder and that's a pretty terrible idea.'_

 _::No GLaDOS, I'm not asking to kill yourself….You could transfer us to a more moveable body.::_

' _You have been generating awful ideas lately. Have the moron rubbed off on you? It's like you completely forgot I have limits to what I can do with myself. I can not self test-' She was cut off._

 _::I know you can't! If you would just allow me to finish. I was going to say we could use Chell to satisfy that itch. Plus, you would design the body where we could have an endless stream of it without you building a tolerance to it::_

 _GLaDOS chuckled softly 'You can't be serious?' After a few moment of complete silence, She realized that Caroline was being serious. 'Oh, you_ _ **are**_ _serious. Why on the name of science would I try to mate with a human, let alone, with that mute lunicate. Mind you, she being the very human who nearly killed me the second time!?"_

 _::You can't use that to justify your response. You tried to kill her first, countless of time actually. Any sane person would do what they can to avoid death::_

' _I don't care. I will not go so low and try to perform disgusting courtship with a whale. Even if it means lack of euphoria." GLaDOS protested._

 _::I'm not going to argue with you anymore. You will eventually "go so low". Do want to know why?::_

' _...Why?'_

 _::I know that you already like the idea and I am just going wait and see:: She chuckled._

' _NO I don't! I do not like the idea, in fact. I'm repulsed at it.'_

 _-no response-_

"Do you hear me!? I won't succumb to your stupid emotions!" GLaDOS practically yelled, making the chamber rumble at the sudden outburst. Luckily for her, the speakers weren't on. She eventually brushed it off and went back to watching the test subject….test.

. . . . . .

Few more weeks went by and testing for GLaDOS became repetitive, a hundred time more than usual. The once calm, collective, and witty supercomputer now become this reckless machine, desperately trying gain something she can't get. It was sad. Chell knew GLaDOS was suffering, she could hear it in her voice and she'd honestly felt for GLaDOS. Even so, Chell didn't allow her guard down for one moment, she still wasn't entirely trusting of the robot.

' _Fuckin' finally!'_ Chell took a breathe of relief as she walked over to her bed and crashed her body on top of it, more then happy to finally have a break from that homicidal machine. She unbuckled the long fall boots from her feet and lazily shakes them off. She didn't bother to change out of her jumpsuit, too tired to even care. She grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it tightly against her body as she rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

Chell frowned as she laid there for hours. She was experiencing something more worse then testing. She couldn't sleep.

"Oh hi. You're still up? Good. I've been meaning to have a talk with you." GLaDOS said as Chell tried her best to not groan at her presents.

"Look, the past few weeks have been- well, not satisfying at all. I appreciate that you solve my tests at the rate of a turtle and I'm actually surprise you got past the first one today. I was worried about you. No really, I was. Hence, the reason I raised my voice at you a couple of times." GLaDOS continued.

Chell's frown deepen. ' _Great, I get to hear a talking a machine insult me for the rest of the night. Anit' life wonderful.'_

"I was thinking of a new test we could do. A test that would benefit both me and you, mostly me. But there will be real confetti. That is if it goes well." GLaDOS said with a cheerful tone.

The test subject was more than confused at this point. 'A new t _est? What does she mean by that.'_

"Unfortunately, this particular test will not include portals, or fetal lasers, or deadly turrets, or even the companion cube you cold heartedly murdered when you threw it down the incinerator. I would fill you on the details but I would rather it be a surprise for you." GLaDOS tone soften, it almost as if she was being seductive towards Chell.

The brunette rolled her eyes. ' _Of course it'd be unfortunate, for you.'_

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I added a little something to your water today. It has a tiny side effect. Insomnia. Don't worry. It's only temporary. I wanted to make sure you were up today so we can talk."GLaDOS said with amusement."Well, you will start first thing in the morning. I suggest you sleep, it's going to be a very long test. Only 5 hours left. Sleep tight, if you can." She added before leaving Chell alone.

' _...You bitch!'_ Chell bit down on her lip to stop herself from cursing up a storm. ' _...Wait, why did her voice just change like that?'_ Chell thought. ' _What the hell is she up to?'_

 **A/N: This took longer than I expected. So it's the third chapter. What do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: So the test begins.**

 _Announcer: 10% completion to core transfer._

 _:: I'm repulsed at it, she says. Oh, I would not perform courtship with a whale, she says:: Caroline mocked._

' _. . .I will MUTE you again.' GLaDOS warned._

 _::Yeah, because I was right and you were wrong. You grown fond of the girl::_

' _I have not. She's merely a pet to science and I intend to use her to fulfil those needs.'_

 _::Oh no, my dear. It's more like fulfil your needs::_

 _Announcer: 79% completion to core transfer._

' _Technically, that's the whole point of me testing is to fulfil the need of science, regarding on what type of test that the test subject must do.'_

 _If caroline had eyes, she swear she would have rolled them. ::Sure, to fulfil science:: she said sarcastically._

' _Exactly.'_

 _Caroline muttered in annoyance._

 _Announcer: 100%. Transfer complete. 20% damage to main chassis._

"Oh? It work. I truly did not believe it would work ." GLaDOS said before opening her humanoid eyelids for the very first time.

She lifted her upper half of her body off of the platform and into a sitting position. She looked around, turning her head and testing her movements. Grinning triumphantly as she moved her fingers and hands and started to touch her body, examining herself with curiosity.

After she had made sure that everything was going well, she moved to her next challenge. Walking. She slid off of the platform and landed on her feet with her arms stretched out to keep her balance. Her artificial legs shook and shutter with uneasiness. She caught herself a couple of times to stop herself from falling. Her arms stiffen and loosen with each movement.

"Curse these legs!" GLaDOS growled.

 _::Come on now, practice makes perfect::_

"I do not need your input." She said out loud as her hips jolted to the right, trying to keep herself from falling again.

 _::Snappy this morning hm? Didn't have enough standby mood?:: She mocked._

"I have the patience of a saint. You are starting to test it." She snarled.

After a couple of minutes, GLaDOS had gotten the hang of walking to the point where she was confident enough to sprint around the Enrichment Center. She was satisfied with the results and merciless conquered the movements of her legs, having full control over them. "Now that, that's out of the way...Time to go and force that monster into submission!" She said as she balled her fingers into a fist with a smirk.

 _::No. No. You are going to force yourself onto her:: Caroline protested._

"...Why not? She's mine and I shall do what I please to her...For science of course."

 _::That is called rape, GLaDOS. I highly doubt Chell would even allowed you to do as you please with her without resistance. Plus, you do not even know how to even have your way with her::_

"Right...How do you humans gain Euphoria then? I'm afraid, I do not have much information about _**that**_ subject." GLaDOS asked.

 _::Well, It certainly has been a while. I don't really remember the details of it but once you get going. It should come back to me. I guess you can say, you'll be going off by instinct::_

"By instinct. You mean by you and your past affairs. If you could even remember them...Why did I even think this was work? What is wrong with me?"

 _::Thanks for the support GLaDOS:: Caroline said sarcastically. ::For right now, do basic human interactions. Have lunch with her, talk to her with a little bit less of the insul-::_

"I suppose I will try to _**bond**_ with her but I will not cease stating facts about her. That is the least I can do." GLaDOS said, crossing her arms.

 _::Fine, whatever:: Caroline said in defeat._

"Now, the test will begin." The supercomputer said.

While Blue and Orange watched their master in silence, wondering if she had some type of bug within her system. The supercomputer seemed completely mad, talking to herself and moving around in her new body like a maniac. They didn't quite understand it but were too afraid to question it, they stood still and waited for their next command. Though, it seems it may be while since GLaDOS just left the Enrichment Center.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Chell rubbed her eyes vigorously, letting out a voiceless yawn. Her mind had gone into a blank state and for a brief moment, she was unaware of her surroundings, an entirely new level of daydreaming or if it could even be considered that. Her mouth had gone dry and the whites of her eyes had reddened from exhaustion. She didn't bother getting up, she'd rather continue to stare up at ceiling and enjoy the slight numbness of her flesh. The woman wasn't sure if it was primarily the influence of the drug or was her own subconsciousness but at this moment, she felt nothing. The soft hum of the vents pumping cool air into the room filled her eardrums which she found oddly soothing. She sighed in content as her eyelids began to feel heavy. ' _Finally_ ,' she slowly closed her eyes for the promise of sleep. Just for a moment, she could feel herself fall into a deep sleep.

Until she could feel faint ghost-like touches dance on the surface of her cheek. She didn't think much of it and assumed it was a piece of her hair flying across her cheek. Then it began to become annoying and she tried to swat it away but froze when something grabbed hold of her fingers in a tight grasp.

The test subject shot her eyes open to see a robotic figured towering over. Her eyes went wide as she could see the define smirk on it's face. "Oh, you're awake. I hope I'm interrupting your sleep. You sleep too much, chubby. You're going to break the bed considering how much time you spend laying on it." GLaDOS voice confirmed her identity.

The mute woman could only stare in shock. "Impressed? I know. How could you not be. I'm truly amazing. Oh wait, I almost forgot." GLaDOS's smirk grew a little wider. "Initiating surprise in 3….2….1. Surprise!" She said as she brought her other hand that hid behind her back close to Chell's face and released a handful of confetti. "Look, real confetti. I handpicked the best ones for this surprise. Be grateful of the time and effort I put into this."

Chell huffed and wiped a few of the confetti pieces off of her face as she rose up from the bed. She slightly tugged her hand back, wanting the android to release her fingers. "Relax my test subject. I am simply holding your hand. This is what humans do, right? That appears less destructive."

Chell slightly blushed. 'Holding hands? This whole surprise was to hold my hand?' She thought to herself as she looked away from GLaDOS's piercing yellow eyes.

"I have been wondering what do humans do exactly?" The android asked, earning a dumbfounded looked from the other. "Besides being test subjects or holding hands or dying from countless of things or being cold hearted monsters or even being fat slobs?"

Chell rolled her eyes. ' _Wow, so it wasn't just to hold my hand. I guess she wants to learn more about human?'_ She thought to herself as she simply shrugged. ' _But why? She always talking shit about people and how she so superior to any human.'_

"Why am I not surprised? A human who don't know how to be a human. Well, you are brain damaged. I guess I can try to work with that. Maybe that missing major factor won't tamper with my results." GLaDOS said as she pulled Chell out of bed. "First important thing we need to do is established communication between us. Your means of gestures is stupid and I know for a fact you can talk. I've watched you mumble words in your sleep."

The woman swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she was now fighting to try to get her hand back. Which was completely useless since GLaDOS was far stronger than her and had no intentions of letting her go. ' _Fuck you! I'm not going to give you the damn satisfaction!'_

GLaDOS couldn't help but to find the struggling human's effort to escape her cute but utterly stupid. She watched as the woman eventually tire herself out. "Oh don't worry. I know how to get it out of you." She said with one of the most evilest grin Chell had ever seen in her life. She grabbed her test subject and pulled her up against her own body, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. She picked her up from the ground with easy and carried her to elevator.

The robot shoved her in the elevator with her. Their bodies tightly packed together as Chell continued to struggle against her. GLaDOS leaned her head down close to her ear, her pure white hair brushed past the side of Chell's cheek. This alone, made Chell's skin rise with goosebumps. "You should cease you're struggling, it's only torture." GLaDOS whispered as her soft artificial lips grazed her earlobe.

 _'Fuck!"_ Chell bit her bottom lip, trying her best to not become aroused by this. She squeezed her eyes shut. _'Shut up hormones! Shut up hormones! Shut up hormones!'_ She repeated in her mind as the elevator descended.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the support :). It pretty fucking(excuse my french) awesome to see people who like to read my stuff. And yes, I went with the android rout, I think it would be much more easier for GLaDOS to tortur- I mean, interact with Chell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Communication equal smooches**

Chell's head sunk low, humiliation began to set in. Not because of the fact she was forcefully strapped tightly to a chair or the fact she allowed herself to be easily caught. She was ashamed of such a light touch could cause her to become. . .excited. This couldn't possibly be real; could she possibly be sexually attracted to a machine? This wasn't something she expected, she refuse to believe she could be lusting for a computer, let alone, GLaDOS. She clenched her teeth, knowing the supercomputer was looking at her and most likely relishing in every moment of her weakness.

"Pathetic." GLaDOS said in amusement as she slowly circled Chell, coming closer with each step. "How long do you plan on defying me? I'm simply asking for one small thing." She added with smirk. "Either way, I will eventually get what I want." She stood in front of her test subject, using her index finger to raise Chell's chin up until their eyes finally met.

The woman could only glare at her, the apparent blush on her face cause her attempt to look intimidating useless. "Oh? Did I caused you to change into a different shade of pink by a simple touch? You seem to be more recessive this way. Should I use this to get you to listen to me for once?" This cause her blush to deepen, she was like pudding in the android touch.

The supercomputer decided to test the waters and push torturing Chell for later. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she just force herself on to her human...Just a little bit though. She didn't want to risk of having her facility destroyed again. GLaDOS sat on Chell's lap and to her surprise the girl didn't deny her of it but simply looked away.

 _::GLaDOS:: Caroline warned but GLaDOS ignored her._

Though she was solely going off of Caroline past affairs, she wanted more information that Caroline didn't have. There's a perfectly, well decent enough human who could provide for her, maybe she could learn how to gain eurphia at this moment. This certainly would save her the trouble of bonding to gain the trust of her test subject. She'll just have a little fun exploring, nothing could possibly be wrong with curiosity. How could she pass the possible opportunity? And from a technical stance, Chell didn't seem too bothered by what she was doing to her.

GLaDOS cupped the side of her human's cheek, making her face her again. Though, the robot's expression seemed as if she was utterly bored but internally she was very much intrigued. The tip of her thumb softly grazed passed Chell's bottom lip, she wondered what would happen if she pressed her own lips on them. She had seen humans do this in the past, this action alone brought them such happiness and she wanted it. Maybe for once, in a very long time, she could feel happy again.

The supercomputer slowly leaned forward and caught Chell's lips under her own. It certainly gave GLaDOS a strange sensation but it did feel nice. She softly pressed her lips against hers, again and again, savoring each kiss as she hummed in content. It was like she was getting a jolt from testing again.

 _::GLaDOS, stop. That's enough:: Caroline warned GLaDOS again, and again GLaDOS ignored her._

The android stop kissing her once she noticed Chell's pupils had dilated, It was as if the woman was under a spell and she took advantage of it . "Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" She said as she placed another kiss on her lips. "Or is there more to it that I should know? Maybe there's another place on your body that could make you feel far more happy? But where?" She questioned, the tip of her finger slightly tapping against the test subject's cheek. Chell looks away again. "Come on, Chell. Just tell me. It'd be benefiting both of us.I'll make you feel happy. I'm simply just curious." GLaDOS said as she ran her fingertips down her jawline and down to the base of her neck. "Is it there?"

Chell slightly shivered, the way GLaDOS said her name nearly made her melt. Something must be wrong with her. Maybe she really did have brain damage? It's not normal to allow a robot to molest you and it's definitely not normal to enjoy every second of it. She couldn't just allowed this to go any much further, she needed to put an end to th-

A ragged moan escaped her lips and her hips unconsciously buck into the andriod. While she was distracted, GLaDOS had buried her face into Chell's neck and she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh. ' _Shit!'_ She cursed at herself as she saw the smug look on GLaDOS face.

 _::GLaDOS!:: Caroline yelled._

' _Fine! If it gets you to stop nagging me. I will push this off to another day.' GLaDOS mentally said in annoyance._

"Oh? I'm sorry. I may have applied too much pressure there. I had no idea you were quite sensitive there. But now that I know your vocal cords is not entirely damaged. You can sweetly apologize for all that you things have done to me and I'll stop this session for now. Or not. I rather continue to explore you." She said in a monotone manner.

Chell glared at her with hatred. Oh, how she hated this damn A.I. .Always manipulating her to get her way and forcing her to do things she did not want to do. She even questioned her own insanity for ever thinking she can actually co-exist alongside GLaDOS. "You're so cute when you look at me with murderous eyes. What can you do Chell? Kill me? If you kill me you will die alone soon after and maybe for once, you'll feel the pain that you cause me." GLaDOS said.

Chell gritted her teeth, hating the fact that she was right about her being too stubborn to die too soon. She didn't want to be alone like she was when she was on the surface, it nearly drove her insane. "I-I'm sorr-"

GLaDOS pressed her lips against Chell's, stopping her from finishing that last word. "Oh, I didn't catch that. What was that?" The android smirked.

"Im so-" GLaDOS kissed her again, cupping her cheeks.

"I'm sor-!" And again.

"I-." And again.

"Damn it! GLaDOS, I'm sor-." And again.

Chell glared at her a for a bit before she tied one more time. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph, I suppose I can forgive you." GLaDOS said as she reluctantly got off of her test subject. "But I won't forgive you for letting a moron have control of my facility. You can make it up to me later."

Chell sucked her teeth in annoyance as she watched the supercomputer unstrap her. She wanted to sleep this whole thing off and try to forget it ever happen. The woman got up once she was free and made her way towards the elevator but GLaDOS grabbed her by the arm. "Be ready for our next session. In 8 hours. Don't be late." Her yellow eyes boring into the test subject. Chell narrowed her eyes and gave a slight nod and GLaDOS released her. "Good."

' _That damn computer!'_ Chell thought to herself as she got into the elevator.

GLaDOS did a kissing motion with her lips, sending an air kiss towards Chell. The woman blushed furiously and turned her away from GLaDOS before the elevator sent her straight into her sleeping chamber.

"That damn human. Next time, I won't be so nice." GLaDOS softly said to herself, the familiar itch returning to her and she already regretted on letting the human leave.

. . . . .

Chell angrily stomped into her room, still blushing as she made her way towards the bedroom but stopped. There was a regular small brown box in the middle of her bed and a yellow stick note on top of it.

She went up to the box and pulled the stick note off of the box to read the message. It says ' _For, Chell. The lost sheep'_ in a horrible, chicken scratch handwriting. This didn't seem to be GLaDOS work, the box was too bland of a color to be done by GLaDOS and the handwriting didn't fit her personality either.

She open the box to find it full of large size potatoes. A half folded piece of paper on top of it all. She open the paper to see what was written on it and it too has the same handwriting as the one on the yellow sticky note.

It read:

' _Poor little lost sheep. I've guided you the way_

 _The wolf tricked you and made you stay_

 _Do not be fooled, little sheep, little sheep_

 _For the wolf still craves blood_

 _For which you are little sheep_

 _Be wise and do not speak_

 _Only listen_

 _My Poor little sheep_

"The f-fuck?" Chell dryly question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Rattmann's Effect**

Chell sat at the corner of her bed, her back slightly slumped over with the note still in her hands. She sighed heavily as she glanced over at the box of potatoes she had placed against the wall. This was becoming all too weird, far from usual. It turned from a supercomputer makeout session (which she enjoyed every second of) to some weirdo leaving a box of potatoes on her bed. Chell knew it must of been the same guy who left hints and clues about the facility, it's history, and even the true nature of GLaDOS. But what shocked her the most, is that he happen to still be alive...and he's probably still watching her at this very moment. The woman shuddered and shook her head, trying to get rid of the creepy sense to all of this.

Though a side of her really like some of the artwork created by this man, especially the portrait of her on one of the broken white panel. She wondered if GLaDOS had seen it while she was repairing the facility, but it wouldn't be much of a surprise if she didn't. Aperture is massive and she probably only repaired the testing courses and other vital things to keep the facility running.

She frowned heavily, looking at the folded note before setting it aside. She wondered if she should tell about it GLaDOS, 'Nah.'

The supercomputer would probably hunt the man down and kill him, she didn't want to wish that experience on another soul. She looked over at the box of potatoes again and wondered what the hell was she suppose to do with them. Though the obvious answer would be to hide the box but unfortunately for her, there was no where she could hide the box without GLaDOS noticing it.

Chell yawned as she stretched her arms above her head; her body wanted sleep and she was wasting her time worrying about potatoes. She grabbed the note and climb on her bed fully, shoving the piece of paper under her pillow. She decided to deal with it in the morning or when ever she wakes up.

The test subject happily sighed as she laid her head onto the soft pillow, allowing her body to melt into the bed. This definitely was something Chell needed and within a matter of minutes she was fast asleep with a small smile.

. . . . .

Chell's eyes fluttered open as a satisfied smiled appeared on her face. This was the first time in weeks since she had a good night's rest. She steadily rose from the bed before her eyes landed on the android's back. GLaDOS sat at the corner of the bed, not moving an inch or even reacting at Chell's subtle movements.

"You slept for approximately 10.2 hours." GLaDOS said without facing her but looking directly at the open box of potatoes. "For a woman of your-well, size. I suppose burning through that thick fat skin takes a lot of energy. You look horrible by the way, just a BIT above average." She added but her voice seemed a bit dull.

The woman nervously swallowed as she ever so slightly slid her fingers under her pillow. _'Oh thank goodness.'_ A wave of relief passed over her when she felt the note still under her pillow.

"Chell? Where did you get those potatoes?" The simply android asked, still facing her back towards Chell.

The woman remained quiet.

GLaDOS finally then turned her body to face Chell with her motionless yellow gaze. "Or the real question would be who gave them to you?"

The test subject slightly shrugged her shoulder, hoping the supercomputer wouldn't find the note.

"Don't know hm? You're not lying to me are you?" GLaDOS questioned.

She shook her head. "I-I found them here." She dryly responded, her lips twitched into a nervous smile.

GLaDOS stared at her for a great deal of time before she got from the bed, annoyed. "I know you're lying. You make that stupid face when you're lying. It's the bird isn't it? You teamed up with it didn't you?" She hissed as she tightly balled her fingers into a fist.

Chell stared at her confusion. "W-What? N-,"

"No, no." GLaDOS interrupted her with an all-too-calm tone. "I should have known. You were always against me. After everything I done for you. I was wrong to think that we could actually be-," She paused for a brief moment, not wanting to finish that sentence. "You are always on whoever side but mines. Just like them. I'll force you to be on my side, your life will depend on it." She said as her eyes flashed a bright yellow.

"Time for our next session. Chell." GLaDOS said as she walked towards her test subject and hooked her fingers in Chell's shirt. Pulling her up by the collar so that their faces were inches apart. "I am going to make you regret ever thinking you can team up with an overweight bird over me."

Chell swallowed another lump that formed in her throat. _'Damn.'_

. . . . .

Chell groaned in pain as she stepped out the elevator. She walked towards her bed and sat on the edge of it. She rubbed her throbbing neck but flenched every time she tried to touch it. GLaDOS had definitely dashed out her anger and frustration out on her. These "love bites"- or can she even call them that; littered the base of her neck and all the way down to her collarbone. It didn't make it any better with her lips being sore from the rough kisses either.

A part of her felt disgusted with the fact she didn't mind these "sessions" with GLaDOS. Maybe she was desperate from some type human-like affection? Even if she'll receive a bit of rough treatment or the terrifying fact that she actually end up having sex with a homicidal computer.

There was no doubt about it, GLaDOS will eventually grow bored with the kissing and biting. And knowing GLaDOS, she'll want something more. She hadn't really thought of it before, It was only a matter of time before it'll happen and she isn't sure of she'll be ready for something like that.

Chell then glared at the box of potatoes. 'Stupid fucking potatoes. What the fuck am I going to do with them? I don't even like potatoes like that!' She angrily thought to herself with a huff.

Though she really didn't want to waste her unpleasant surprise. Food is still food and it's not something you'll find often on the surface. She scrunched her lips together, wondering how in the world did this man find these potatoes to begin with. From her memories of his dens, he was living off Aperture's nutritional canned supplements. It shouldn't be much of a surprise either if he had manage to evade GLaDOS all this time.

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed before climbing on her bed and slipping herself under the covers. She laid on her side and stared attentively at the wall for a good hour or more before she eventually bored herself to sleep.

 _Chell softly moaned as she felt soft kissed being planted along her neck. Chell slowly opened her eyes to see bright yellow orbs staring back at her. A small smile formed on Chell's lips. "Huh?" She said in a hazy response._

 _The robot had placed herself on top of Chell, smooth artificial legs slid in between Chell's thigh, teasingly pressed up against Chell's sex."I wanted to apologize for overreacting." GLaDOS slender fingers ran up her test subject's shirt. "I should have known a bird is simply not smart enough to have you go against me." She said as she kissed up her jaw line._

 _"Mm really?" Chell slurred, her core quickly grew with need._

 _"Yes, actually." GLaDOS grope the woman's breast earning a whimper from her. "I really wanted you to be on side for once. It feels lonely having no one willing to be by your side. Don't you ever get lonely?" She questioned as she squeezed the tender flesh, feeling the hard numb form under hands._

 _"Y-yeah?" Chell answered, still drunk from arousal._

 _"How about we work on getting rid of that nasty feeling?" GLaDOS said as she noticed Chell moving her hips against her leg, repetitively._

 _"Oh? Is that where your euphoria sensors located?" GLaDOS questioned but Chell was too busy trying to satisfy her own urges to bother even listening._

 _"Predictable." The A.I smirked. "Why don't I just stimulate it for you, you look ridiculous. It almost seems like you don't even know what you are doing." GLaDOS then sat herself up on top of the woman, her bright yellow eyes looking down at her human. "You know, I really have been nice to you. I feed you, gave you a place to stay, and here I am trying to make you feel **happy** too. And how do you repay me? By keep secrets from me. Oh my poor naive test subject." She slid her fingertips up Chell's jaw, making sure she has gotten her full attention. "When I find him, I'll probably compel him to do a few tests with a little convincing, of course. Then I'll kill him with some neurotoxins." She said in an almost sing song tone._

 _Chell's eye's widen, almost fearful. 'Oh shit!' The woman panicked as she tried push GLaDOS away from her._

 _The A.I took hold of her wrist and pinned them above her head. "Don't fight me, Chell." GLaDOS eye's glowed brighter. "I'm doing this for you, after all. Just relax." She cooed as one of hands began to roam down the woman's body._

 _Chell squirmed underneath GLaDOS, fighting against her even harder. "Stop!" She yelled, fear began to take hold of her._

 _The supercomputer ignored her pleas and hooked her fingers into her panties, slowly pulling them off. "Why would I stop? You're leaking and that means you must really, really, want me." She teased as she toss the piece of clothing aside._

 _"No!" Chell growled. "Fuckin' Stop! I don't want you, you crazy bitch!" The woman voice trembled with both fear and anger._

 _GLaDOS smiled a bit. "Now, Chell. Lying is wrong and frankly I'm disappointed. Once I take care of this. I'll immediately find that dirty rat. That pest plagued your mind with lies. I'll must do this to make this much easier for the both of us. " The robot pressed her lips against her test subject forehead for brief moment._

 _The woman glared at the A.I "I won't let you…"_

 _She could see the satisfaction etched on the robot's face. "I'm sure you won't." She said sarcastically. "Don't worry Chell, We only have all night. With or without your compliance." GLaDOS smirked, loving the look her test subject was giving her._

Chell shoot her eyes open, gripping the sheets as she shot herself up from her bed. She frantically searched the chamber for the android but she was nowhere in sight. She slightly lifted the sheets and check; she sighed in relief. Her pants were still on but she definitely did have a bit of a "leak". There's something definitely wrong with her? It must be her subconscious warning her about GLaDOS. The A.I could literally get away with doing anything she wants as long as she fondle her the right way.

She shook her head and sighed heavily, she needs some time to think this through. Or maybe she needs some time away from the supercomputer. GLaDOS is far from stupid, she will find out and by the dream she just had it'll probably wouldn't take too long either. Chell glance down and looked at the corner of the note that was stuck out from underneath her pillow. No, she needed to find this man before GLaDOS does, if it'll be the last thing she ever does.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: No more potatoes...or is it? No more rats?**

' _Why bother with the girl? We must go back. The queen is distracted and we can use this opportunity. She will know of our presence if we continue.' It argued._

"Even so, we can not allow that beast to hold her any longer." Doug said impatiently to his trusted companion cube. "Even the girl, soon enough will not subside it's ravenous hunger." He continued while he paced back in forth in the confined room.

' _Trust your eyes, she came back to test! She is insane and soon enough, my dear friend. She will infect you." It said._

"No, no. It was my fault! I should have left her a sign. I just allowed her to stray away. She came back for the hope to find man." He said as the tip of his fingers twitched and his eyes darted from side to side, paranoid of unwanted eyes and ears in his den.

' _What shall you do? Her hornets still buzz and the girl is in the middle of her nest. Or have you forgotten what happen last time?" It mocked._

Doug stopped in his tracks and look at his companion cube with wide eyes. "O-of-f course I haven't." He stammered, looking down at his left leg.

" _You see. We done all that we can. Unless you're crazy enough to go through it."_

"My mind has always been diluted with false promise and hope. I can only try to mend it to my will to know I have done good. It's the only thing I have to make sense of my existence." He said with a bit of confidence in his voice.

" _How cruel of you, wasn't I supposed to be the bane of your existence?"_

Doug chuckled softly, "Is that you're cute way of saying you're not to fond the girl?"

" _Hmph. I suppose it is. But I still feel uneasy. We got close to the girl a little too easy."_

"By luck." He simply stated. "Though I'm not sure how much we have left."

" _Not much left."_

[Target Acquired] The all too familiar friendly robotic voice, made it's presence known.

"And that is a reason why we must hurry." He said as he went over and picked up the cube and hauled it over his back. "Don't worry, my dear friend. I will have this done as quick as possible." He continued as he rushed towards the broken air vent and climbed inside of it. Just as he went inside the vent, a ray of bullets shot through his den, shredding everything to pieces. He hissed in pain as a few bullets grazed both his arms and legs. He crawled through the vent like a madman, getting away from his now destroyed den to only to notice a couple of red beams ahead of him, waiting to be triggered.

[Hello? Are you still here?]

"Damn, you were right my friend. It was a little too easy." He said.

" _Of course I was. Take the next left and keep your head low as much as possible, if you wish to keep it in one piece." It warned_

. . . . .

Chell closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply as she stood at the foot of the entrance of the Enrichment Center. ' _I can't believe I'm fucking doing this.'_ She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with in all honesty. Her stomach felt light and her heart raced, almost to the point where she felt completely awful. Morally, she had no choice. She felt the strong urge to at least try, to have at least a chance to prevent GLaDOS from obliterating the possible last human male on the face of the Earth. She finally shook off her doubt and concern, this was something she has to do.

The woman took small steps, making her way towards the android until her eyes met with her. She stood in front of GLaDOS but not close enough to be in her reaching distance. It seems as if the supercomputer hadn't even notice her, since her full attention was on a computer screen, displaying a whole ray of codes. Chell cleared her throat a bit in hope of capturing GLaDOS's attention.

"Eager for our next session are we? You are far too early test subject. " GLaDOS said without take her eyes away from the screen. "Maybe I should make a mental note. Dangerous lunatic likes my form of punishment so she comes back for seconds. How typical of you."

"No." Chell tried to sound as stern as she can. "That's not the reason why I am here."

"Hm? Then what do you want? I don't have any cake on me if that's what you're looking for." The supercomputer said in her usual monotone voice.

"I know what you are trying to do and I won't let you go any further." Chell implied.

The supercomputer took her eyes away from the computer screen, a deadly glare pierced directly into Chell's grey blue eyes. "Really? If you knew my intentions why are you delaying the inevitable?" A trace of anger seeped into her tone.

 _::When she founds out. She will run away, leave you alone. Just like everyone else.::_ GLaDOS almost wrenched at the sound of her voice.

"Because, I had to weigh my choices." Chell said.

"What choice do you have? Death is surely not one of them. So the-,"

"Unless we make a deal." Chell bluntly said.

GLaDOS expression suddenly changed towards amusement. "What could you possibly offer me? Considering how much you OWE me for everything I have done for YOU."

"I will leave and you won't do as you please with me anymore because you don't own me" The woman said reluctantly not sure if the andorid would actually buy her bluff.

GLaDOS paused for moment before her artificial lips curled into a smirk. "My poor navie test subject. What makes you think I do not claim ownership over you? You were mine to begin with, from the moment you stepped back into my facility, mind you, on your own free will."

"But if you really feel that way. Than be my guest." GLaDOS continued as the elevator lift popped out of the floor. The glass door slid open as an invitation back to the empty wasteland up above.

The woman stared at the elevator before her legs unconsciously took a few steps away from the glass cylinder.

"Oh? So was all of that just a big bluff? Or was it an attempt to spite me? Well that just prove that you are MINE." The supercomputer said.

"Well I never expected to be subjected to molestation from an artificial being." Chell snarled, hating the fact that she was right about coming here and accepting ownership by a computer. Just for something that make living a little more comfortable enough where she wasn't on the brink of death for every passing moment.

"Molestation?" GLaDOS snorted. "You hadn't made any objection before. I assumed the amount of noise coming out of you was the sound of approval. Nor did you sound distressed, and trust me. I know how a human sound like when they are under distressed."

Chell blushed, balling her fingers into a fight fist. "I wasn't enjo-!" She shut her lips tightly closed together, stopping herself from raising her voice. "Look, can we just make a deal. You get what you want and I'll get what I want, sounds fair." She said through clenched teeth.

"No." GLaDOS simply said.

"Why!?" Chell exclaimed.

"Because I am simply not fair and that is actually not a lie." She answered, already bored with this conversation. "Though I am surprised, just a bit. This is the most you had ever talk to me." She continued.

"..Fine." Chell hissed in a low tone, her blood began to boil. She needed to get away from the supercomputer now before she'll end up say something that she'll regret.

"Very good, test subject. You just learned how to not prolong this argument...Well this ridiculous attempt of a deal. I was beginning to think this would go on forever. Is that all that you wanted you to say?" GLaDOS questioned before returning her attention back to the computer screen.

The woman left the Enrichment Center and took the elevator straight towards her sleeping quarters, without glancing back at the supercomputer. Anger clearly planted on her face, she wanted to have nothing to do with this andriod at this moment.

GLaDOS was once again alone in her chamber. "Hmm? So it wasn't a bird. This should be interesting. Let's see if this pest can pass through the traps further up ahead." She smirked but soon went away as the thought of him getting close to Chell again angered her. "I won't let that damn rat cause anymore damage than it has already done." She said through clenched teeth.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. I've been caught up with some stuff. But I am back and I will make quicker updates. So surprisingly not. GLaDOS isn't as naive as Chell thinks. I wonder what else she knows….. Well thank you for reading :)**


End file.
